


An Unlikely Friendship

by OutcastsAmongOutcasts



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Romano Canada bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastsAmongOutcasts/pseuds/OutcastsAmongOutcasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an irritating World Meeting, Romano meets a nation whom he's never really noticed before and finds that not all nations are complete idiots. Human names used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had this sort of random idea and I just absolutely had to write it because it intrigued me. So, here it is.

It was yet another irritating world meeting for the southern Italian brother. Spain wouldn't leave him alone, America wouldn't shut up, and his fratello wouldn't stop talking to that damn potato bastard. It was normal but that didn't make it any less irritating.

Romano finally had gotten away from that bastard Spain and found seat near the back where he couldn't hear Germany yelling so loudly when he called the room to order.

From his left, Lovino heard a huff of irritation. He looked over as he had not noticed a nation sitting next to him before. Sitting next to him was a blonde nation who had a striking resemblance to America except his hair was longer with a stray curl sticking out and his eyes were purple. He looked extremely irritated.

"Hey, you," Lovino spoke and got the blonde's attention. "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada," the nation replied as if he had said that same kind hundreds of times.

Lovino raised an eyebrow, "You're that American bastard's brother, right?"

Canada nodded with clear irritation at the mention of his brother's name, "Yeah, but I'm not him."

"Good," Lovino replied, "we don't need another one of him in the world."

"Oui," Canada huffed in agreement.

They sat in silence and watched as the chaos continued. Germany's regular outburst had not had any effect and did nothing to stop the meeting's chaos. So, Germany had sat back down at his seat while Feliciano patted his back and talked animatedly. America and Britain were arguing continuously and had begun throw some punches and France was placing bets on the winner.

"Lovi!" Spain greeted his ex-colony and sat next to him. "Where'd you go? I've been looking for you!"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "I don't want to talk to you, tomato bastard, and- hey! Get off of him!"

Antonio cocked his head to the side in confusion, a quivering Canadian underneath him going unnoticed, and asked, "Hm? Get off of who?"

"Canada, you stupid bastard!" Romano exclaimed. "You're sitting right on top of him!"

Antonio's confusion continued, "Who's Canada?"

"You idiota!" Romano roughly pushed him out of the chair and pointed at Canada. "Are you blind? Do you not see the nation that your fat ass was sitting on?"

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows and looked down in the chair. After a moment, his eyes widened in surprise, "Lo siento, amigo! I didn't see you there!"

"It's fine, Spain," Canada replied with a shrug and a meek smile. "I'm used to it. Russia sits on me all the time."

"He just fucking sat on you!" Lovino exclaimed. "You're not angry at that bastard?"

Canada shook his head, "Eh, most people don't see me, anyways. I don't mind it anymore."

There was an awkward pause for a second before Spain apologized again and went off somewhere else. Lovino sat almost glaring at the Canadian and Canada just looked down at his lap awkwardly and shifted uncomfortably under the Italian's glare.

"So, people just forget you and sit on you and you don't even care?" Romano asked slowly. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Canada shrugged, "I used to try and get them off but after a few times of Russia trying to beat my head in with his pipe because he thought I was Al, I just gave up. I'm just easily forgotten even by my own pet polar bear, Kumakaku."

"Hm," Romano hummed. "Stupid nations. Can't even recognize one of their own. Tell me if one of them sits on you again. I'll kick their ass for you."

Canada looked at the usually very angry and rude nation with surprise, "T-thank you, Lovino."

Lovino shrugged it off, "No problem. You're one of the only nations I've met who isn't completely brainless. You're definitely not your dumbfuck of a brother and anyone who thinks that you are is brainless."

Canada nodded appreciatively and they lapsed into comfortable silence as chaos ensued around them.


End file.
